Blood Elf
by RyanLuvs
Summary: Meet Aden Gastrell, a smart and beautiful boy. Who seems to have the kindest heart even for a Slytherin. But even nice guys have there dark secrets. Just what is the mystery about this boy and why is his father in Azkaban?


Hi everybody. This will be my first story on fanfiction! I hope you guys really do like this; after all I am a newbie here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: **BoyXBoy,** I you don't like yaoi the **leave** this story.

**Prologue First Year**

A young boy, no older than eleven sat on the continuously chugging Hogwarts express, alone in his compartment, reading a book. He had short messy auburn hair and beautiful hazel eyes that were surround by black, rectangular, metal rimmed glassed that framed his face perfectly. His skin was a light tan and he wore a small smile on his face. Many would say this boy was an Adonis. But to him, he was a regular wizard. The boy's name was Aden Gastrell.

The boy, now known as Aden, continued to read his book. Only the sound of pages turning and chugging was heard in his compartment. That until the door slid open. Aden looked up, only for his soft smile to turn into a frown. There in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, the same person who betrayed his friendship as a child. Aden silently seethed at the blonde. Draco sneered, "Well if it isn't my old friend Aden." Draco's lackeys laughed cruelly.

Aden said nothing thinking best not to talk, but was proven wrong as this only increased the blonde's confidence. "Nothing to say aye, I bet you had plenty to say to your father in Azkaban." Aden stiffened "Shut up Draco, just go away." Aden hissed. Draco laughed. "Same old Aden, I bet you're going to start crying when I leave, just like last time." Aden fought back the tears. He wasn't going to let Draco win.

His efforts in not crying were useless as the tears poured from his eyes after painful memories re-awaked. Draco laughed. "Guess I was right, you're still a cry baby. Come on Crabbe, Goyle. Let's leave the cry baby alone like he should be." With that the trio left laughing. Aden sniffed. _"Why doesn't he just leave me alone."_ He thought as he took of his glasses and wiped his eyes. The door open again and there stood a girl his age. "Hey are you alright?" She asked.

The girl had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes full of intelligence and knowledge. Aden nodded. "I'll be fine." He replied. The girl didn't look convinced but didn't push the matter further. "Hermione Granger by the way. You haven't seen toad have you?" She asked. Aden's face contorted in confusion. "No I haven't." He nodded. "My name is Aden Gastrell." Hermione nodded. "Well you should put your robes on soon; I believe we will be arriving soon."

The compartment door slid shut and Hermione was gone. _"Great, not even at Hogwarts and my day already sucks, stupid Draco."_ Aden thought darkly before going of to change into his robes.

* * *

It was night when the train finally stopped. Aden exited the train and looked around._ "Now where to go-"_ His thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice yelling, "First years over here! First years over here." As if on auto-pilot, Aden found the source of the voice without looking around. He took his place next to a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He looked up at the source of the voice talking to the boy next to him and his jaw almost dropped.

It was a half-giant. All the excitement that Aden had lost on the train came back instantly as he smiled up at the giant man in awe. The half-giant had long black shaggy shoulder length black hair with a beard to match. The giant man looked down at him. "Well hello there lil' first year, I'm the gate keeper of Hogwarts, my names Hagrid." The giant man said. "Pleasure's all mine Hagrid!" Aden greeted with enthusiasm. Hagrid chuckled. "Quite a personality you've got there." He replied.

Hagrid looked around. "AL 'righty. First years follow me so we can load up the boats." Aden furrowed his eye brows. "Boats?" He mumbled as he followed closely beside the same boy Hagrid was talking to earlier. When they reached the docks his face was blank as Hagrid told them they had two be three in a boat. The boats were too small. He hurried into one, sighing in the process, the green eyed boy in tow with his red-head friend that Aden guessed was a Weasley. The boats took off.

The boy with green eyes noticed him and smiled. "Hello there," he greeted, "My name's Harry Potter." The boy, claimed Harry Potter held out a hand. Aden mind exploded for a minute before he composed himself. Taking the hand Aden's stomach started to do flips. "Aden Gastrell. Nice to meet you Harry." He smiled then looked at the red-head. "Hi, I'm Aden as you have heard. What is your name?" The red-head smiled. "My name Ron Weasley." He said quite proud.

Aden nodded. "Nice to meet you Ron." Aden said but then watched as they gapped behind him, making him blink and turn, only to do the same. Hogwarts was magnificent. It was like a tall gothic castle. _"Whoa."_

* * *

After the boats were unloaded one by one the large group of first's years, chattered as they walked up the stairs. Only to be greeted with the sight of an old woman, with a strict face, her brown eyes holding a serious gaze, even her brown hair was held in a bun. She meant business. "Good Evening, I am Professor McGonagall." The woman told them. Her tone even sounded like she was a professional.

She started to explain the five houses to them before, "Trevor!" Was yelled and a boy jumped down in front of McGonagall, picking up a toad. A few of the first years snickered as McGonagall stared intently at him. The boy stood and backed into the crowed nervously. "Anyways, stay right here. I'll go inform them that you are ready." And with that the strict Professor was off.

Aden sighed and looked at Harry and Ron, who both shrugged. "So it's true." A snobbish voice rang out. Aden frowned._ "Oh no."_ He thought. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Whispers and murmurs of excitement rang through the crowed. Aden sighed again; he's been doing it a lot lately. Draco walked up. "My names Malfoy." He introduced. Aden stared at him blankly. "Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted at Draco's name. Aden smiled a bit at that.

"You think my name's funny? I don't even need to ask your name, red hair, hand-me down robes. No doubt you're a Weasley." Aden frowned. "Leave him alone Draco." He said. Draco smirked. "Or what Gastrell, you going to cry to your daddy in Azkaban?" Gasps were heard and Aden looked hurt. Draco turned over to Harry. "You best not make friends with the wrong sort." He nodded his head at Aden and Ron, making Ron fume and Aden look down.

Draco held out his hand. "I can help you with that." Harry looked at Ron and at Aden. "I think I can make friends just fine." Draco looked as if he just got slapped before McGonagall appeared and cleared her throat. She watched Draco return to where he was standing and then returned her gaze over to the crowd of first years. "Follow me." She ordered and that's what they did.

She pushed open the door to the Great Hall and Aden became awe-struck, gazing at the bewitched ceiling, and then looked at Hermione who started to explain how she read it in Hogwarts a History. Tuning Hermione out he continued to look around but then stopped at one of the Professors. He had a oily black hair and a poor looking attitude on his face, but his dark eyes showed curiosity. Aden blinked at the teacher before turning to a worn out hat.

He furrowed his eyebrows as one by one the kids were sorted. "Gastrell, Aden." McGonagall called and he sat on the stool, being the last on to be sorted. **_"Interesting, Interesting. You have the looks and blood of a Slytherin."_** Aden blinked and frowned.**_ "But you're also brave, smart, and caring. Properties of every house, but were to put you. Here I thought Potter would be the most difficult but apparently you are more confusing."_** The hat continued.

Aden sighed._ "I want to prove that even a Slytherin can be good."_ The hat chuckled.**_ "Very well then...better be...SLYTHERIN!"_** Aden saw the shocked faces of Ron, Harry, and even Draco as he walked over and sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco stared at him. "How did you get here! You don't deserve to be a Slytherin!." And then Aden did something unlike himself. He smirked.

* * *

So did you like it? Review please and I will give you hugs and lots of them!

_~RyanLuvs_


End file.
